The present disclosure relates to photonics and integrated optical devices.
The current telecommunications industry is reaching limitations with respect to bandwidth, data throughput, and chip scalability as Moore's Law approaches its theoretical limitations. Silicon photonics addresses these issues by providing CMOS compatible integration of photonic components. However, a compact on-chip optical amplifier or laser source that properly addresses the needs of many applications has yet to be demonstrated.